My personal Heaven
by Bellin14
Summary: I am Blossom and I am dead. I was in love with a Rowdyruffboy, who killed me. Not in the conventional sense but in the sense that he was what drove me to kill myself. REVIEW PLZ FIRST PPG STORY and SECOND ALL TIME
1. eternal damnation

I am Blossom and I am dead. I was in love with a Rowdyruffboy, who killed me. Not in the conventional sense but in the sense that he was what drove me to kill myself; I was so in love with him and he left me. I was broken-- this sensation was so _new. _I was always in control and always had a plan…. I was a leader. Now I sit at the gates of Heaven unsure if I should enter of wait for someone to get me.

SWOOSH! The massive doors opened to reveal my own personal _hell._ There everything was red and pink (not that that was what irked me) and hearts and love written in fancy letters all over. It was really a beautiful place. It was eternally sunset and the violet stripes made the white flowers glow in an unimaginable way casting a color I had no name for. I wanted to scream and cry and…and _die_. This couldn't be heaven it was horrible everything reminded me of him. The colors, the sky, the music. O God it was our song. Dark Blue by Jack's Mannequin played. Then I saw a shimmering light coming my way and I had to shield my eyes.

" Hello Blossom." A sweet sound came from the creatures mouth it wasn't like anything I had ever heard it was pure enjoyment listening to it.

" Uhh umm hi?" I said though it was more like a question.

"Welcome to sanctuary! Heaven is specifically designed to fit your needs. This is your zone. You can invite others to it or you can go to another's if you're invited. So you can see what their idea of Heaven is." She chimed. No she was wrong this was not what I wanted. I wanted to forget Brick and everything here reminded me of him.

"No, no you're wrong this is hell. Why are you doing this to me? I was good. I did what I was told, went to church every Sunday, prayed for others. Wh-Why?" I couldn't take this it was too much I would prefer hell to this. Her face had confusion with a tinge of hurt wrapped into one morphed form. Oh and by the way she was gorgeous with a shade lighter then caramel wavy ringlets that hung to the middle of her back and eyes so green that the ocean its self would have been jealous. She was small wasted and was about 5'5.

"Excuse me but are you confused? We can read your subconscious, this is what you've always wanted." She stated matter of factley. And she was right this is what I would have wanted. _Would have wanted._ If I was still in love. But I was still in love I guess 'If I wasn't crushed.' would have been more accurate. Everything and I mean everything reminded me of him. Was that really a bad thing?

**BRICK POV**

"God why did you take her? Don't you have enough angels? Why did you have to take mine?" I had seen it all. Everything. The gun. The blood. The light leave her eyes. And it was all because of me; I had killed her. I was not the one that pulled the trigger but I might as well have been because I was what pushed her to this indecency. I should start at the beginning of my dance with the devil himself 'Him'. I was planning on proposing to Blossom and I wasn't even going to steal the ring. I was walking into Tiffanies jewelry store to pick it out when I heard a woman scream. I knew it was irrational to think it was Blossom because she had powers and was shopping with her sisters today but even the possibility that it was her drove me on. I ran around the street corner to see a woman with auburn hair being dragged into a back street by an ox of a man. A sigh of relief escaped my lips and as I was about to turn around and go back to the store my eyes locked with hers. Even though it wasn't my Blossom it could be someone else's 'Blossom'. So really I had no choice because what if someone just saw my girl being pulled and just walked away?

"Get the hell off her bastard!" I yelled jumping on his back. This man barley put up a fight. I didn't even need to use any of my powers just a punch to his face and a kick in the ribs sent him running and pleading. I looked to see the woman getting up but this woman was no woman at all she was just a teenager maybe 14. She looked around nervously and then her eyes met mine again and a smile spread across her face. " Thanks." She said as if I had given her the world.

"No problem. But why are you here alone? You know this isn't the friendliest part of town?" I was genuinely curious.

"My boyfriend was going to meet me at the smoothie shop over there," She said pointing. "But when he was an hour late I decided to walk home when this goon came up." She was a spunky little thing wasn't she?

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Who is this girl and how will she tie into the story and will Blossom ever find peace? If you don't review you'll never fund out will you.**


	2. the final incision

New Chappie hope you enjoy but if you please I would like more reviews because I don't think n e 1 is reading and that saddens meL.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BLOSSOM POV**

This is the beginning of my never ending torment. I knew it is true because I can feel the little bit of hope I reserved for this day die off. Obviously this Heaven was not complete not without Brick by my side but wouldn't that be hell? Ahh! Even thinking of him more the necessary brought actual physical pain. To quote a favorite book of mine Twilight 'Forbidden to remember, terrified to forget.' It really was a hard line to walk. The angel named Loraine had long sense left to do 'God's Bidding' as she called it so that left me alone with my thoughts which was not a good thing when your mind can only think of one thing. I didn't want to explore my new home because I knew it would only bring more heart ach so I just sat on the stone ground. Unfortunately their was nothing to preoccupy my mind their were no birds the music was now Mozart and it was slowly drifting to its inconsequential ending. I wanted to go for a walk but my legs wouldn't reply. I wanted to speak to God face to whatever he or she had. I wanted him to change this. I wanted to sit in a dark room with my memories of Brick wiped clean. I wanted to hear Bubble's laugh and I wanted to see Buttercup' s smirk. I wanted the Professor to hold me like when I was little. I wanted to fall into a hole that never ended were I just fell and fell and kept falling. What made this place a little more bearable is that you could control the weather in your zone and for most they became to tuned to it that the weather would actually change with their mood but I hadn't gotten that far yet. So I made it very overcast so that it was almost night looking and sprinkled a little the air thick with tension or humidity I wasn't sure. The perspiration that was building on the back of my neck was soon washed away.

"God why did you take her?" I heard an unmistakable voice boom from inside the castle like structure that would serve as my home. Then it was as if someone changed the channel and it went to Bubbles voice crying and saying a prayer for me. As I followed the sound of Bubs muffled sobs down a torch lit corridor. I knew that if I went down to the end of the hall and turned left it would lead to my chamber. I knew this because I had inadvertently set the blueprints for the dream castle with my imagination. I entered a dim lit room that was a far cry from the rest of the house. This room was very modern looking and was furnished with a black pleather (faux leather) comfy looking sofa a wide flat screen TV and love seat that over looked the lake outside. The coffee table was set in front of the couch and TV. There were magazines such as Vogue and other celebrity trifles. Now on the TV was Buttercup punching a punching bag with tears spilling over and down her face. Then Butch walked in (him and buttercup had just started dating along with Boomer and Bubbles who were engaged to be married in the fall) and came up behind her and hugged her tight and whispering in her ear,

" Baby shhh…. Its ok. Don't cry my love she's in God's hands now."

"No it's not ok she's dead and gone. Never eve-r com-ing b-ack! " She cried her voice cracking with hysterics.

"I know, I know but she wouldn't want you to cry come on you know she secretly loved your smile." He said with a small smile playing at the corners of his lips.

"Why did she have ta go I'm no leader and Bubbles is no better than me."

"Everything happens for a reason we have to believe it will turn out good and by the way…. I think you would make a great leader." He said giving her a chaste kiss and earning a small weak smile from BC. Then as soon as it came it went to Boomer trying to comfort Bubs as she lay crying into Octi the stuffed plushy she loved.

"Boomie what are we gonna do now that she's gone? She was m--maid of honor." She was muffled by the animal being squished to her face.

" We can postpone the wedding until this whole situation is the past and you're ready to be married." He said in earnest.

"Thank you Hun. I don't know what'd I'd do without you." They hugged and the vision changed back to Brick with a knife to his wrists chanting the words,

"God this is my final decision.

My last incision

One last cut

One last slit

Please God make my death quick!" He cut but when he did he didn't die immediately he just lay there in his apartment bleeding to death.

"Hey brick you still here? I wanted to drop off some…. O MY GOD BRICK." Boomer yelled as he opened the unlocked door. He ran over to the phone and dialed 911.

"Hello. Yes. This is Boomer Jojo and my brother Brick is lying on the floor bleeding please send someone. No I don't know for how long. JUST HURRY!" He slammed the phone down and ran to his bleeding brother. He pulled off his shirt to bandage the wounds but it wasn't helping much. His blood was seeping through.

"Holey fuck man what did you do?" Boomer asked.

"Blossom I'm coming baby hold on I'm coming. Please wait for me." My red head said from the floor in a weak voice. I shuddered hearing my name in his voice. I could feel him fading and I ran outside to wait at the gates for him. But only to turn around because he wasn't mine anymore. He was _hers._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OOOO Cliff hanger. Holey shit Brick what r u doin here**

**Brick: U ruined my life.**

**No I didn't u did**

**Brick: Well ya Uhh u have cooties bahh!**

**Just random nothingness I promise chapters will be longer I've just been swimming in homework. **


	3. Damn it i wanna die!

**Thanks to all my beautiful reviewers I love you all (in a ur cool way nothing more) just putting that out there. Hope u enjoy the chappie! =). Lots of swearing in the chapter!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BRICKS POV**

So I guess you guys know by now that my love Blossom is dead and I tried to kill myself to be with her. I know that to some people's belief if you commit suicide you go to hell. But I can't believe that God would be that cruel and that he would take mercy on our souls. Blossom was so kind and lovely I don't see how she wouldn't be admitted. And now as I lay down on my hospital bed with my wrists bandages and stitched I realize that I had killed and stolen and I almost walked away from that auburn haired girl who I found out was named Lorie. So what if I didn't get to be with Blossom. What if I went to hell? Then it would have been in vain. But even the chance that I could be with her would keep me going till eventually I died and who knows maybe if I pissed the wrong person off I wouldn't have to kill myself. The door creaked open and a man with salt and pepper hair peeked in.

"Hello Mr.-" He checked his clipboard to check my name. "Brick Jojo." I just nodded in his general direction to show my acknowledgment. I really didn't want to do this right now.

"Well umm how are you feeling? Are you in any sort of pain?" He asked. Of course I wasn't until he mentioned it. It was like someone took a hot knife and kept pressing it further and further into my tender flesh.

"Errahh!" Was all I could muster to speak of my pain.

"Well I'll have a nurse bring some medication. But you have a visitor if you feel up to it?" I just nodded gravely really not wanting company but I mine as well get it over. He stepped out of the room leaving my with my thoughts and an annoying soap opera playing on the rooms TV. I waited and about two minutes later the door quietly opened to reveal a woman with dark green streaks in her shoulder length raven hair. Her skin was the familiar color of cream and she was about 5'6. Buttercup. What the hell did she want. I already knew her somber face said it all.

"Brick." She said in a clear and ringing voice.

"Butterbutt." I retorted in a weak voice.

"Why?"

"Why what?" I already knew the answer but I just kept prolonging it.

"You knew she loved you. You KNEW AND YOU LEFT HER LIKE A FUCKIN BAG OF DAMN TRASH!" She yelled.

"Look BC, I know you're mad and you have every right to be but can we not do this right now?"

"Oh hell ya we're gonna do this now!" She yelled drowning out the sound of the Spanish woman on the TV.

"Look I tried to repent bu-," My sentence was cut short by a finger in my face.

"You, you don't speak! Right now you lay your ass down and listen!" She screamed. So I just sat back waiting for her to blow out all of her steam before I could get a word in.

"She was so beautiful. She could brighten a room even if she wasn't smiling, just her mere presence sent light. Blossom was so compassionate; she cared for the sick, prayed for the poor, helped at the soup kitchen, man this can go on and on and we'll never get closer to the end." Like she had to remind me of all Bloss's qualities.

"But I guess you lived up to your name. 'Brick'. It sooo fits you. Cold. Unfeeling. Stone. Basically sums you up." Did she really have to make it harder then it already was?

"Please just lie and tell me that you really loved her. Even if it's just a lie. You know for her." She wanted to make sure I really loved her sister? Boy this chick was weird and well sorta kinda caring I guess.

"Buttercup I can say in all honesty that I have never ever felt that way for anyone else except your sister. I _**loved**_ her!" I couldn't lie. I didn't want to lie.

"Good." She turned to leave but I stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"You know you and Butch make a good couple. Really." I tried to smile. She smiled and made a huffing sound and proceeded to the door.

"Oh and BC don't let my brother screw up like I did." She didn't turn or reply but I knew she understood. I hoped that Bubbles and Boomer wouldn't come in because I needed some serious rest about now. All of a sudden a red headed nurse came strolling in with two pills and a small paper cup full of water.

"I came to give you some pain killers sir." She added.

"Mhhm." That was all she was gonna get out of me.

"Take this and it should take care of the pain." I took the pills and swallowed them not even bothering to use the water.

"It may make you a little dro-," Before she could finish I slipped into unconsciousness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next chapter will be Bricks dream. Hope u guys enjoy review and all that shit.**

**Brick: Why didn't you let me die?!**

**Because then my friend their would be no story.**

**Brick: Bitch!**

**Ya I know love you 2 Bricky.**

**Brick: Only Blossom can call me that!**

**Whatever you say buddy…..**


	4. important authors note

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE**

**I KNOW THAT SO FAR THIS HAS BEEN A VERY SAD STORY! BUT TRUST THAT LATER CHAPTERS WILL BE HAPPIER! I UNDERSTAND IF THIS COULD BE A LITTLE DISTERBING AND MIGHT NOTE BE EVERYONES IDEA OF A GOOD FIC. BUT WHO LIKE IT HIGH FIVE! (AND YES I DO LIKE CAPS.)**


	5. Getting lost in the pages

**Hey guys review and all that crap don't own ppg blah bloo blahhhhh.**

**Oh and hey I started another fic. with BC and Butch you should read it. YAY!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BLOSSOM POV**

I went back into the house to the dinning hall. Man this place felt so empty. When I had dreamed of this place their were servants and maids. Not to mention my family and friends, at least a pet. I went into the kitchen to find an apple pie that looked like it had just come out of the oven. I took it and went into the library to watch the fire. Sure this Heaven had a TV with whatever I felt like on and the TV that showed my friends and family but I didn't want to be reminded. WOW! This apple pie was delicious! Angels or whatever made this pie really know how to cook. I wanted to get lost in a good book and this looked like the room to look for it. I began searching the huge oval shaped library. It had a winding metal staircase in the center that led up to the roof were you could see the little and bid dipped as if I were popping out at you. Which come to think of it, they probably were. I got on one of those ladders that were attached to the wall that slid around so you could get the really high books. I pushed off the wall and leaned back letting my hair go free in the wind. When I stood back up my red hair fanned across my back, the ladder came to a stop. I looked up to see I was in the Shakespeare section. I started searching through the titles Romeo and Juliet. No. Midsummer nights dream. No. Hamlet. Yes. I knew this story because I had read it many times. The boys uncle poisoned is father. His father haunts the boy telling him to kill the uncle. The uncle marries his mother. The boy falls in love and with girl then the girl commits suicide. Typical Shakespeare. I sat down next to the fire and let myself get lost in the pages. You never had to go to bed here. Their was no switch or anything but I could decide when I was tired and by no means did I want to be tired. I wanted to keep reading.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BRICK POV **

So I think you guys deserve to know what else happened that day I met the girl and how everything collapsed on me. Well after I saved her we talked a little she told me that her boyfriend was a jerk and that she wanted to break up with him. She also said that he was wayyyy to old for her. And just incase their was any confusion the girl's name was Lorie. Her mom was dead and she was her name sake like a boy would be Jr. She turned out to be 17 and now that we were in the warm smoothie shop I could see it. Once she took off her layers I could see that she was just short. She had a pretty good bust but not nearly as full as Blossom's. And ya she was pretty I guess but nothing compared to what I had.

**Flashback**

"You know Brick you've got really pretty eyes. I've never seen any such color. They're like blood." Lorie said.

"Uhh thanks." I really didn't know what to say.

"I should be going now. I could miss the bus and have to walk again." She stood up getting her jacket on.

"Ok here," I said dropping more than enough cash on the table. "Let me walk you. Because if I no criminals. And I do. That guy will probably still be around and looking for some pay back."

"Ok. Thanks." She said reaching for her purse.

We walked down the cold January sidewalk as the snow began to fall.

"Aww. It's so pretty."

"Ya I guess it is."

"Do you think I'm pretty Brick?"

"Ahh. Ya sure I guess." What was I suppose to say 'well your not that ugly' no.

"I think you're pretty too." Her cheeks turned bright pink. We kept walking and not talking until we got to the bus stop. We only had to wait about 2 minutes before it showed up.

"Bye." She said in her tinkling soprano voice.

"See ya." I said in my love tenor.

"Bye!" She gave me a hug while slipping something into my pocket. I didn't even check and before long I forgot it was even there.

Now this next part is what started the process of fucking up my life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dun dun daaa! Poor Bricky!**

**Brick: What did I tell you about calling me that!**

**O I c how it is. I was gonna give you some parts with Blossom but never mind now.**

**Brick: I'M SORRY. PLEASE I WANNA BE WITH HER!**

**WE SHALL C. **

**BRICK: SO THERE'S HOPE**

**YA THERE'S HOPE **


	6. My one way ticket to hell

**Hey guys haven't updated in a few days cause I've been studying for finals and all. I finally got time to write so ya this is a little rushed. REVIEW I haven't gotten any in a while =( ****[**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BRICK POV**

I walked into my shared apartment Blossom and I had. The kitchen smelled fantastic like apples, and cinnamon, and a more meatier smell like prime rib. Blossom was a fantastic cook. I walked into the living room to find her asleep on the couch with a torn copy of Shakespeare in her left hand about to fall. I grabbed it and placed it on the coffee table watching as she whispered my name. She looked like an angel (I had no idea that in a couple of months this would be so true). I stroked her cheek. She grabbed my hand and I thought she was awake. No she just took it muzzled her face into it and sighed. It was nice to know that she loved me even unconscious. I walked back into the kitchen to get a plate of food. I heard her stir in the other room and when I looked up she was leaning in the door way her arms folded over her chest. She was pissed but why. Then I remembered that I was going to buy her the ring today specifically but for what reason? O HELL! Today was our anniversary and Valentines day and Bloss told me to be home at 8:30. I checked the clock. Shit it was 9:46. Then I really looked around the table was 2 candles that were half way melted and the good china was laid out. And to top it all off she threw a gift wrapped box at me. I looked at her.

"Well open it up." She said in an agitated voice. I slowly opened the shiny red paper taking off the black bow. I opened the box it was in and on the inside was a watch. No _any_ watch this was an extremely _expensive _watch it must have cost her at least a years salary if not more. It had a see thru face so you could see all the gears and it was gold with cursive red letters that formed around the clock in a circle that said "I love you Brick and whenever you look at this watch remember me!"

"Bloss--" I began to say.

"No! Shhh turn it over." On the inside was 'Love Blossom'

"Baby I don't know what to say." I felt so guilty I had all my money for the ring I couldn't even afford to pick up a box of chocolates if I wanted that ring.

"Don't say anything Brick. Do you know what Butch got Buttercup? Don't answer I'll just tell you! Oh not to mention it wasn't also THEIR ANNIVERSARY!"

"Blossom I.…"

"I said shut up and listen. Butch got BC an ISLAND! Ya I know I was shocked too. How he afforded it I have no idea. Were he got also not clue. All I know is it's in the Pacific and she _loves it._ He even had a house and GYM build for her."

"Thanks Butch." I said to no one but myself.

"And Boomer got Bubbles a pony farm in Kansa. He even had one have surgery to put wings and horn on it so Bubbles could have the 1st and only Pegasus/ Unicorn!" ( AN: AHAHA!)

"Damn Boomer!"

"Don't blame this one your brothers just because their thoughtful. I mean **Butch** the most insensitive guy I know did something sweet!"

"You know what Brick I'm going to bed." I let her go. She had every right to be mad. Every damn right.

Only I didn't know then that it would get a hell of a lot worse and when I say hell I mean HELL!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know very short but like I told you have to study. I've decided to take you all hostage. I let you go when you review. MWAHAHA!**


	7. Blueberry muffins and a new arrival

SORRY! I haven't updated in a while cause I've been busy with my other fic. AND GUESS WHAT! I'm making an other one that you should check out. It has all the couples so it's for everyone! REVIEW! IT'S LIKE CRACK! 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BRICK POV

**I woke up with a back pain that felt like knives. I would have to get a better couch this was hell to sleep on. I had really screwed up with Blossom**

***SNIFF SNIFF***

**Hmmm? Was that blueberry muffins I smelled? They were my favorite and Blossom knew that. Was she doing this to smite me? I walked into the kitchen to see Blossom leaning into the oven to pull out a pan of hot blueberry muffins. I couldn't help looking at her backside. I was a man after all. A man that had needs. Wants. And a religious girlfriend that wanted to wait until marriage. It was hard. She knew this and would tease me. She would come out in her towel after a shower or her underwear and bra. When we would go to bed (we shared that's why I had to spend the night on the couch) she would wear something silky and easy to tear in a second. Pure torture. **

"**Hello?" She snapped her fingers in my face trying to get my attention. I stared wide eyed trying to remember my name and where I was. **

"**Huh? What? OUCH!" I yelled as a hot muffin was stuffed into my face. I didn't mind that much I just took it and shoved it into my mouth. God Bloss was a good cook. She giggled and sat down at the table motioning for me to sit. I walked over and pulled out a black chair.**

"**We need to talk." I was dreading this.**

"**I know I screwed up and I'm really sorry! If you just let me expl-" I was cut off by a raised hand.**

"**I know and all I need you to do is say 'Blossom, I am a stupid idiot who messed up and you are a wayyy better leader than I could ever be.' " I would be happy to comply if this was all she wanted.**

"**Blossom, I am a stupid idiot who messed up and you are a wayyy better leader than I could ever be." I spit the last part through closed teeth. Sure she probably was a better leader but I would never admit it. She smirked and leaned across the table and I met her in the middle for a chaste kiss. She walked into the living room and I followed her. **

"**Wanna watch a movie?" She asked.**

"**Sure." I really didn't care as long as I got to spend time with her.**

"**Let's watch 'A Walk to Remember!"**

"**Whatever makes you happy." I faked a smile. Eww chick flick.**

**The actors and actresses began to play against the big flat screen but I was to wrapped up in the red headed woman in my arms. I gave her a light kiss on the forehead and she looked up and smiled.**

"**Oh I almost forgot! I left my lip gloss in your car. Did you bring it in?"**

"**Ahh? Ya I think so check my jacket pocket." I wasn't really sure.**

"**Oh. Ok." She left the room to check the coat closet. About a minute later I heard the door to the closet slam and it shook the apartment. What now? I internally moaned. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" She came out with a small piece of napkin.**

"**And that is what?" **

"**OH LIKE YOU DON"T **_**KNOW!"**_

**BLOSSOM POV**

I was really starting to get into this book. It was so captivating. I could really identify with Ophelia. I mean sure she killed herself because her father was keeping them apart and I did it for hopelessness and self pity and _him_. But wasn't it for the same basis-_Love. _Our love drove us to take the ultimate. She drowned herself and I took the fast and easy way a gun. To tell the truth I had to do something that was quick. Because I was afraid that I'd turn back. If I was drowning I could chicken out and resurface. You can't resurface from a bullet. I was a weakling and I knew it. I wanted to do something other than read right now. I didn't want to sleep or watch TV. And I had already checked up on the family and Brick. I guess checking in once wouldn't hurt. I left the Library and turned to walk down a long corridor. I turned left and was face to door. I twisted the handle and entered finding new magazines on the table. I flipped the screen on and colors danced as it hummed to life. First I saw Bubbles and Boomer. They were cuddled on the couch flipping through magazines. 

"AWW! Boomie look at this one it's so CUTE!" Bubbles squealed showing him the wedding dress. It was white and had a light blue thick ribbon that tied in the back that hit just under her breasts and ended just above her belly button. It had see through small off the shoulder puffy sleeves. I closed my eyes. I could just imagine Bubbles in it. She would look beautiful. When I opened my eyes Bubbles and Boomer were in a private moment so I grabbed the remote off the sofas' arm and flipped it. When I looked up I was in BC and Butch's bathroom. I could tell by the green and white tile and the black shower curtain. I saw my raven haired sister with tears welling up in her eyes and her hand covering her mouth. I knew this was serious because I know my sister and she _never_ ever cries. Then I noticed in her left hand was a white stick and also on her ring finger a big dark emerald surrounded by a different colored stones. 2 blues, a light and dark, 2 more these were pink and red all on one white gold band. So she was engaged? I was glad. 

"BUTCH!" She yelled her voice cracking. 

"What what is it?" He asked appearing in the doorway. Shock, confusion, and worry were shown on his face. 

"L-L-Look!" She thrust the white stick into his hand. 

"Read it Butch!"

"O-ok." He looked down his eyes widening in some emotions mixed together. Buttercup just cried and sat down on the toilet keeping her face hidden in her arms.

" OH MY GOD BABY. YOU HAVING MY BABY!" He looked over joy as he looked at the pregnancy test. 

"You're not mad?" She asked pitifully and shocked.

"NO. Not at all. We'll just have to let out the wedding dress a little."

"So you're happy?" He shook his head, 

"Ecstatic sweetheart."

"Good because so am I." She stood up and they embraced. He picked her up bridal style and whispered in her ear, "Lets celebrate!" They flew out the window hand in hand to, I was guessing the Professor's house. I shut off the TV. I guess I could go to sleep. I made myself comfortable and then something dawned on me. I died a virgin. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I wonder what the babies name will be. Haha hope you enjoyed the chappie! I should probably say something inspirational but o well. REVIEW!**


End file.
